Can't get enough
by axclelxyj
Summary: Jaejoong pulang kerja, dan kecapean. Teman dari pacar adiknya adalah tukang pijit dan akan memijit Jaejoong? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /gak pandai bikin summary/read more/ RnR/YunJae/M


**Can't get enough**

**. **

**YunJae**

**.**

**axclelxyj**

**Cast: YunJaeYooSuMin**

**Rated: M (T for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot for the story.**

.

.

"Ah~ Aku pulang! Suie, buka pintunya!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang baru pulang dari kerjanya sambil mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Jae hyung? Sudah pulang? Ini masih jam 5 sore kan? Tumben cepat? Biasanya lembur, hyung? Kabur ya?" kepo Junsu kepada hyungnya —Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong. Makhluk cantik yang (mungkin) dulunya jatuh dari surga. Kulit seputih susu, bibir minta di muah muah, pinggang ramping. Sampai - sampai, kecantikkannya mengalahkan reader...XD

"Engh...Iya, su. Boss Jae tadi ada urusan mendadak. Tidak tahu kenapa ada angin lewat kali ya, semua karyawannya tiba-tiba diliburkan~ Changmin masih menginap di rumah temannya?" ucap Jaejoong lemas. Sepertinya ia ingin mencium kasur sekarang juga...

Jaejoong —Yang notabene seorang chef di sebuah restaurant, sering pulang lembur, adiknya —Kim Junsu yang masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA, bahkan sering menginap di rumah temannya.

"Oooooh...Masih hyung...Hyung, kau terlihat sangat pegal? Perlu pijitan?" ceplos Junsu yang melihat hyungnya yang sudah tak sanggup ngesot ke kamar...

"Kau masih sanggup - sanggupnya bertanya? Sebelum boss ku pergi, aku disuruh masak 2.000 bulgogi, untuk para tamu penting! Ck, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Kalau bisa, yasudah! Tidak usah menanyakannya lagi!" kata - kata yang di lontarkan dari mulut Jaejoong hanya jadi butiran debu. Karena, —Junsu yang daritadi sudah nyumpelin kupingnya pake jidat Yoochun, ceka ceka ceka.

"Hmm, kalau begitu...Aku akan menelfon Chunnie."

Yoochun(nie) —Kakak kelas Junsu yang sekaligus kekasih Junsu. Mereka sudah seminggu ini berpacaran, Junsu yang pertama kali menyatakan bahwa ia suka dengan kakak kelas 'playboy' nya itu.

"Hng? Buat apa? Dia memang tukang pijat?" tanya Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya ?

"Ani. Chunnie pernah cerita, ia punya sahabat yang seorang tukang pijat. Kata Chunnie, pijitannya itu maut, hyung!" ucap Junsu semangat 45.

"Yaudah, cepat telfon pacarmu itu! Aku tunggu di kamar!"

Jaejoong langsung berlari ke kamar kesayangannya. Akhirnya, dia bisa ngesot juga...

.

.

.

Sementara itu~

**"Yoboseyo? Chunnie?"**

**"...? ...? ...!"**

**"Ani! Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku mau minta tolong, chunnie~ boleh, kan?" **

**"..., ...?"**

**"Ehm, Jae hyung abis pulang kerja. Dia pegal - pegal..."**

**"...?"**

**"Kau kan pernah cerita, kau punya teman yang pijatannya maut itu?"**

**"...! ...! ... , ...~"**

**"Hn, bagus kalo begitu~ suruh dia ke rumah suie secepatnya ya! Jae hyung sudah remuk...~"**

**"...~"**

**"C-Chunnie~**** Nado saranghae...****"**

**"...~ ...~"**

**"Dah, Chunnie~!" **

**"...!"**

Pip

Junsu mematikan sambungan telefon itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang segar, angin sepoi - sepoi memenuhi komplek di sekitar Seoul ini. Orang - orang berjalan - jalan mengitari taman dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak dengan 2 orang namja yang ada di kamar ini. Mereka memilih untuk tidur-tiduran sambil berguling(?)

"Sore - sore gini tidak ada yang enak selain tidur~"

ucap namja bersuara husky yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hn, betul. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa di Shin Ki High School menyenangkan?" ucap namja yang menemani namja bersuara husky itu. Namja ini mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati, badan yang atletis, yang pasti menjadi idaman setiap mertua. Errr.

"Sangat sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan!" teriak namja bersuara husky itu.

"Karena banyak yeoja, eoh?" lontar namja berbibir hati itu.

"Kau tidak tau, apa pura - pura bego? Kau ingat Shin Ki High School itu hanya buat namja! Umma-ku sudah kapok menyekolahkan aku di sekolah yang banyak yeojanya. Karena, aku seorang playboy. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain - main..." ucap namja bersuara husky itu dengan pasrah.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu nyaman disana? Kau punya sahabat baru, Yoochun-ah? Tidak mungkin kan kau punya kekasih? Apa kau suka dengan seonsaengnim disana? Atau...". Belum sempat sahabat —namja bersuara husky itu melanjutkan perkataannya, namja bersuara husky dan berjidat lebar itu memotong perkataannya,

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Stop! Ya! Aku punya kekasih disana! Adik kelas-ku! Itu yang membuat-ku nyaman!" ucap —Yoochun sambil blushing ria.

"K-Kau bercanda? Jidat-ah! Katakan padaku kau bercanda?" ucap namja berbibir hati itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, Yunho-ah~" ucap Yoochun dengan santai.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita! Padahal aku sahabatmu sendiri! Lalu, lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan adik kelas-mu itu?" ucap namja itu —Yunho penasaran disko.

Yunho. Jung Yunho. Murid dari Dong Bang High School. Tampan, bibir berbentuk hati, badan yang kokoh. Errr, sungguh menggiurkan. Mungkin kau pikir dia orang kaya. Tidak. Dia dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tidak ber-ada. Sampai - sampai dia membantu orang tuanya, menjadi tukang pijat. (duh ngakak ngetiknya :v)

"Dia yang pertama kali menyatakan bahwa ia suka padaku. Ia membawa coklat sambil berkata 'Chunnie hyung, Suie suka dengan hyung! Terimalah cinta Suie!' dengan imutnya. Aku sampai mimisan waktu itu~ Lalu, aku jawab saja aku juga suka dengannya. Lalu, kita pacaran. Lalu, kita sering kencan. Lalu, kita selalu berbagi kasih sayang. Lalu, aku mencintai dia. Lalu, dia juga mencintaiku. Lalu..."

"Stop! Kau membuatku iri, Jidat-ah. Terakhir kali ada orang yang menyatakan suka denganku, waktu aku kelas 2 SMP. Sejak mereka tahu aku bekerja sebagai tukang pijat, mereka menjauhiku. Tapi, aku tak peduli sih. Toh, aku melakukannya untuk membantu orang tua ku." ucap Yunho sambil mengingat masa lalunya itu.

"Sungguh pria idaman mertua. Bagaimana sekolahmu di Dong Bang High School? Dan kerja-mu sebagai tukang pijit itu?" celetus Yoochun.

"Membosankan. Yeoja terlalu membosankan. Mereka hanya merampas harta saja, ck. Kebetulan umma-ku sakit. Appa sedang ke luar kota, ada orang yang minta di pijit disana. Jadi, aku yang menggantikannya disini." ucap Yunho sumringah.

"Oooh, Lalu...".

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata - katanya, hp Yoochun berbunyi dengan semangatnya!

NENG NENG NONG NENG NENG NANG NONG NENG NANG NONG NENG~

"Angkat dulu, gih." ucap Yunho.

"Heuh, iya~" ucap Yoochun dengan malasnya sambil berjalan untuk mengambil hpnya yang ia taruh di meja.

"Yoboseyo? Chunnie?"

"Suie? Kenapa kok tiba - tiba menelfon-ku? Ada masalah?"

"Ani! Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku mau minta tolong, chunnie~ boleh, kan?"

"Ne, suie-ah~ Apa yang bisa ku bantu, hm?"

"Ehm, Jae hyung abis pulang kerja. Dia pegal - pegal..."

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan pernah cerita, kau punya teman yang pijatannya maut itu?"

"Ah! Ne! Kebetulan sekali, dia sedang ada disini baby~"

"Hn, bagus kalo begitu~ suruh dia ke rumah suie secepatnya ya! Jae hyung keburu mati nih!"

"Baiklah. Saranghae suie baby~

"C-Chunnie~ Nado saranghae.."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, sayang~ Dadah~"

"Dah, Chunnie~!"

"Muah!"

Pip

"Siapa?" ucap namja bertubuh atletis itu.

"Baby-ku~ hn, kebetulan kau bertanya begitu. Kau dipanggil kerumahnya." ucap Yoochun sambil kembali berjalan ke kasurnya.

"Eh? Kerumahnya? Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hyungnya baby-ku habis pulang kerja. Baby-ku bilang badan hyungnya pegal-pegal. Kau disuruh kesana tuh." ucap namja berjidat lebar tersebut ke sahabatnya.

"Hm, oke. Aku akan segera kesana, mana alamatnya?" tanya Yunho kepada sahabatnya.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau bertemu Junsu, jadi bersama-sama saja kesana." ucap Yoochun sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

"JUNSUUUUUUUUUUUU! MANA TUKANG PIJATNYA!?" teriak Jaejoong yang sebetulnya sudah tidak sanggup berteriak..

Junsu yang kewalahan mendengar ocehan hyungnya langsung berlari keatas (Rumahnya tingkat, dan kamar Jae ada diatas :v) dan memasuki kamar hyungnya yang cerewet seperti perempuan, haha!

"Sabar hyung...sedikit lagi paling sampai. Rumah kita kan tidak jauh dari rumah Chunnie. Kebetulan tukang pijat itu lagi di rumah Chunnie, jadi dia tidak usah menjemput tukang pijatnya~"

"Bagaimana bisa sabar! Ak-"

Ting tong

Belum sempat melanjutkan ocehannya, tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka sudah berbunyi.

"Aku datang!" ucap Junsu sambil lari kebawah untuk meraih pintu rumah mereka.

Junsu lalu membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu, ia melihat 2 namja dihadapannya. Yang satu pacarnya, Park Yoochun. Yang satu siapa ya? Batin Junsu mungkin berkata sama.

"Chunnie~ dan ini siapa?"

.

.

(T)abok (B)ang (C)hangmin

Or

Delete?

10 Reviews dan saya akan ngelanjutin XD

Halo~ saya author baru disini, saya YJshipper akut, cassiopeia, Yunho biased^^Salam kenal! Boleh panggil saya apa aja XD ini ff yunjae pertama saya :v dan saya masih punya banyak ff di otak saya tapi belum tertuliskan XD apa yang kalian sudah pikirkan dari ff ini? :p

Regards,

axclelxyj


End file.
